Explosions
by Jedi-Helen
Summary: Title is not the best - The Takers are doing a job that requires some expertise from elsewhere. And they get it from an unlikely source. A source who is no stranger to crime and one group member in particular.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello fan-fiction readers! I haven't posted a story in a while since I lost interest in my 'Twilight' stories, but recently – and I shall admit – Hayden Christensen has caught my eye. (LOL) I got Takers on DVD recently after seeing some clips and after reading some fics on here I thought, why not have a try at writing a Takers fic? So please review – constructive criticism please as I am sure I will need it. Also, just so you know, I'm English so my spelling is different. ;D**_

_**I do not own Takers, or anything! I merely use the characters to do my 'bidding' in this story!**_

_**Chapter One**_

It was busy at the club that evening, but the guys were enjoying themselves up in the loft that was strictly for VIPs. Jake and Gordon were busy discussing baseball results; whilst John, Jesse and AJ were have a small game of Hold 'Em with quite a bit in the pot. The music was blaring on the lower level where plenty of people were dancing away.

Eventually, once John had won most of Jesse and AJ's money, the three gamblers sat on the sofa, watching the crowd below.

"See anything good yet?" G, the leader and the oldest man there, asked as he approached the more youthful trio.

"Not yet G, but we'll let ya know if and when we do!" Jesse joked. G laughed and turned back to the bar.

"Those boys, they need to give a bit more thought into what they are doing." G commented as he retook his seat beside Jake.

"Hey, G, ya know what they're like. They ain't bothered right now 'bout settlin'. They young-blood, and you're older. They don't see it the way you do." Jake said over a Mojito. G just shrugged and rolled his eyes as he heard the tail-end of the boys' conversation.

"That blonde bombshell right there, man! Oh wow, that booty is mighty fine!" Jesse complimented to which AJ and John agreed.

A few minutes later, Lily waltzed up the stairs with more alcohol filled glasses on a tray, "Here you go boys; these are from the blondes at the bar." She smiled as Jake came up beside her kissed her cheek. Jesse, AJ and John all looked at the bar and saw three blondes smiling up at them and raising their glasses. They grinned back and turned away to look and Jake and Lily having a private conversation.

The boys all knew that Jake was close to popping the question. The problem was that it didn't seem as though Jake was man enough to decide _when _to ask her. The guys kept urging him to do it, but the man wouldn't hear any of it.

Jesse, John and AJ were still gushing over the very fine club goers when minutes later when AJ noticed a young woman enter with some friends. She was wearing a black strappy cami dress that came to just above her knees. Her light brunette hair flowed down to mid back and her blue eyes seemed to twinkle under the black light.

It seemed AJ had his pick for the night.

"So, who's got ya eye man?" Jesse asked, leaning across to his best friend.

"The one in the black cocktail dress that's just come in," AJ replied, "she's talking to Lily right now."

Jesse and John both looked, and nodded their approval, "Pretty one, that. She's yours man." John smiled, clapping AJ on the back and heading to the bar. AJ watched as she made her way to bar downstairs and wait to order. At that moment, he stood up and made his own way down from the VIP section.

The young woman who had caught AJ's eye was patiently waiting for the bartender to turn to her.

"So, what'll it be?" He asked whilst obviously eyeing her up and down.

"Your club special please." She replied shortly, ignoring his obvious ogling.

"Put it on me." Another voice spoke up. She turned around and looked at the new person beside her. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and suspenders with a black Fedora hat with a white strip and a bowtie.

"No thanks. I can pay just fine." She replied, looking away once more.

AJ never normally had a problem with this, but he wasn't one to back down from a challenge, "And why can't I pay for a lovely girl's drink?"

"Because I can handle it, is your hearing damaged or something?" She retorted with a pointed glare. AJ mockingly surrendered and watched as she slid $6 over to the man and take a sip of the drink.

"I haven't seen you here before." AJ commented.

"I don't make it a point to visit bars and clubs." She replied curtly.

"Do I at least get a name?" He enquired. The blue-eyed woman gave him a cursory glance before seemingly making up her mind.

"Bailey," She supplied with a smirk, "And yours?"

"AJ," He smiled. She mused over this, a pondering look on her features as she nodded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you AJ, but I gotta go." And with that, Bailey turned off her seat and headed back to her friends before AJ could even suggest anything else.

He stood there, stunned. No girl had ever walked away from him before, but it goes to show that not all girls he picks are looking for one thing. Shaking his head, he returned to his friends up in the VIP section.

"No girl? What went down AJ?" Jesse laughed. AJ shrugged and returned to his seat and picked up the drink he had abandoned.

"What can I say? She walked off before I could even say one thing. I guess she wasn't up to it." AJ remarked, trying to not look as put out as he felt.

John and Jesse shook their heads and returned to observing the many females below. For the rest of the evening, AJ sat quietly. His mind was oddly overrun by this Bailey girl. Usually, those he picked out were only the centre of his attention for no more than that one evening in the club or that night when he took them back to his luxury penthouse. Bailey, however, seemed to linger in his thoughts. The fact she flounced off without so much as a look over her shoulder, denied him and shot him down was ensnaring his head.

But never mind, there were plenty of other women who were ready, willing and able to satisfy his carnal needs for that night. He'd just have to search the club more first in order to find her.

_**So, thanks for making to the bottom of the chapter! Please READ and REVIEW! Much obliged!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, welcome to the second chapter! I am still thinking of a better title than 'Explosions' but it shall have to suffice. I would like to thank my reviewer (you know who you are) and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Oh, and this takes place about a year before the bank robbery and Ghost being let out, just to clear up time scale.**_

_**I do not own this! If I did, things wouldn't end the way it did! (Meaning AJ would live!)**_

_**Chapter Two**_

It had two weeks since AJ encountered a feisty lady by the name of Bailey. Usually, he only slept with a girl once – perhaps a short fling with a select couple – but this girl...damn, she was plaguing his mind! The fact she denied him was what kept his mind focused on her. She provided a challenge, and AJ hadn't had a challenge from a woman in a while. But now they needed to focus on their upcoming job.

This was a peculiar job this time around. It required more special effects you could say. Gordon had been interested in a jewellery store which boasted some fancy diamonds, rubies and other precious jewels, which obviously meant they were worth a pretty penny. However, a different tactic was needed for this operation.

Smoke.

This store was very aware of the pricey sparkles they sold and so had state of the art security. This resulted in cameras being hidden so well, that not all could be seen. And this was a major problem for the robbers. They couldn't afford to be caught on camera despite the masks they would wear whilst robbing the store. So, John came up with the idea of a smoke screen. The guys turned to AJ who knew that they would need someone with expertise, meaning an outsider.

"Are you sure AJ?" Gordon asked at the club.

"If you want the perfect smoke screen, yeah, we'll need help from elsewhere. I can blow things up, but this needs a little more care than what I give. I could do it, but not before some of those jewels are moved out of the store. There are particular ingredients. Unlike C4, I don't know where to get it from and I'll need certain quantities. You want this done right we will need help from an expert."

"What about those flash-bangs I heard of? They're like grenades, you know, flick a pin then BOOM! Releases gas, right?" Jake suggested.

"Those also let off a loud sound that's meant to temporarily deafen people nearby, and we would be nearby so unless you wanna go round with ringing in your ears..." AJ trailed off, looking at the guys.

"Nah, that won't be of any use." John relented.

"Besides, they don't last long enough for us to swipe what we need. They clear up quick so the attackers can disarm their opponents when used in military combat and we have to be aware that it can ignite flammable surfaces too." AJ added. The guys mused over the thought of having to include an outsider into the plans.

"There are things called smoke grenades aren't there? Why not get one already made?" Gordon suggested.

"Yeah they exist, but again, used in the military. We'd have to steal from elsewhere for this and get caught because they'd have ways of tracking these kinds of items. Boys, I really think we will need someone to do this with us who knows how to do these things." AJ reiterated. Solemnly, the guys nodded, knowing that AJ was the best at this stuff, and if he said outside help was best, then so be it.

"So, know of anybody willing to help us?" Jake said, leaning back, sipping a scotch.

"Nobody who would do it for something like this, no, they're law abiding people and wouldn't help." AJ replied as he sat in his seat, straightening his Fedora hat. It was silent in the VIP lounge, save for the dull sound of music that boomed from below. They sat, thinking on what they could do when Gordon's eyes sudden lit up.

"Actually, I know of a guy who did this sorta stuff. He's in jail right now, but a kid of his who doesn't live far from here is supposedly knowledgeable in this stuff. I can see if I can contact them and set up a meeting for you AJ to discuss this." And with that, Gordon stood and walked up to the roof.

#####

AJ pulled up into the parking lot of a hardware store that the person he was meeting ran. All he was told was a name: Bailey. This, of course, sprung to mind images of the mousey brown girl who turned him down and had afflicted his thoughts for the past two weeks. But this could be a guy; you never knew.

Dressed in his Fedora hat, suspenders, dress shirt and pants, AJ made his way into the small, brightly lit store and looked around. It was the same as any hardware store with computers over in one area, TVs in another and so on. He made his way to the check-out to see if anybody was around.

"Hello? Is anybody called Bailey here?" He called out into one of the back rooms he could see.

"Well, well, well, that _is _a familiar voice," someone responded from behind, so AJ turned around and came face to face with none other than that very same Bailey, "hello AJ, nice to see you so soon."

AJ looked her up and down. She was wearing a pair of faded wash slim leg jeans and a simple yellow t-shirt. Her hair was up in a bun at the back of her head and a pair of white sandals adorned her feet. The totally laid-back style looked great on her, AJ decided as he returned his eyes to her face only to see that she had one eyebrow raised in annoyance, "Is that all you do when you see a girl?"

"Merely admiring the view," he smirked, "and the view is pretty damn good."

Bailey shook her head in disbelief, "Views are generally considered from a distance, not right in your face." She retorted before heading onto the other side of the counter. AJ turned around as the blue-eyed girl moved and rested against the surface before him.

"So you are the Bailey I'm here to see about smoke grenades, right?" He began, analysing the way in which her blues eyes bore directly into him as though trying to be intimidating. He had to admit; they were pale blue and so eventually took on a creepy shine to them as Bailey continued to stare at him.

"I guess I must be seeing as there is no other person here named Bailey." Bailey replied as she messed with some wires on the side.

"Just didn't expect it to be a woman who would be doing this." AJ shrugged which seemed to irritate the woman more.

"What, just because I'm a girl means I can't be a genius when it comes to science and explosives?" Bailey snapped, folding her arms defensively.

AJ surrendered, "No, just didn't expect it. I heard this George Clarke guy was serious about this stuff, and got into more than one criminal activity. Figured he wouldn't have his daughter involved in this kinda stuff."

"Ha! Dad didn't give two hoots. In fact, his other kids completely disregard him. I'm the only one he had to train in this stuff. Britt and Rhett have more or less disowned the man." Bailey divulged.

"Britt and Rhett?"

"My half-brothers. When their mother found out my dad had had an affair she divorced him and moved to Malibu when she married some rich dude. They visited dad obviously, but never met me. My mom and I lived in San Francisco at the time until my mom went off with some dude to Hawaii when I was fourteen and left me with a dad I didn't even know since he was always locked up. I was with him for four years until he was put away again." Bailey ranted. She had no idea why she was telling this guy her life story, but hey, he's the one who doubted her.

"So, I'm guessing because he's in jail, your brothers don't want a thing to do with him. And you've been left to pick up the family business." AJ surmised.

"Got it in one AJ, very perceptive of you," she remarked sarcastically, "I've had a knack for destruction of the explosive kind since I was ten. I had to control it somehow and dad gave me an outlet when I went to live with him. But he got himself found – again – two years ago and I have had to take care of his '_hardware'_ store since." Bailey explained, gesturing into a back room. AJ followed her and sat on a chair opposite to the couch Bailey occupied.

"Looks legit to me," AJ commented, "I guess you aren't into illicit activities right?"

"Not to the same extent. This is now an actual hardware store, but his occasional old contact will stop by and I just point them in the right directions to avoid any confrontations in the future. I rarely get directly involved." Bailey conceded with another shrug.

"Well, what I need to ask _will _require direct involvement," AJ informed her. Another eyebrow raise encouraged him to continue, "I'm guessing you've realised that my boys and I aren't complete law abiders. Anyway, we want to hit a jewellery store, but the security cameras are damn good, to the point we don't know the locations of them all. We need a smoke screen that will last long enough to hide us from any camera and give us time to take what we need and get out."

Bailey mused over this for a few moments, before slowly nodding her head, "You're gonna need custom made smoke grenades for this so you can get the timing you want. I know what things I'll need and I know where to get them. But there is one thing." Bailey declared.

"What?" AJ felt uneasy at the unreadable look on her face.

"If I am to do this, I expect a slice of the winnings." She smirked, leaning forward to look AJ better in the eyes.

"And why is that?" He asked,

"It's only fair and you know it!" She shrilled, "Why should I help if I get nothing in return? I'm not doing this for free you know! And I'm not asking for half, just a small percentage as payment, or you're gonna have to find another way to pay me."

"Well, I can think of a way..." AJ intoned huskily.

Bailey shook her head and laughed, leaning back from the man before her, "I'm sorry AJ, but that is not gonna happen. All I ask is for a small percentage. You can even count it up first then give me the smallest portion – within in reason, obviously – and I will gladly oblige you guys in what you need."

AJ mulled over it, knowing that the guys would realise that stuff is not done freely unless the person was doing it as a personal favour, "Okay, got yourself a deal. I'll tell the guys, we can talk payment and whatever else we need in order to get this shown on the road. I'll be seeing you."

"Gordon has my number. Just ring and name the time and place." Bailey concluded, holding a hand out. AJ took it, but what he did surprised her. He kissed her knuckles then sharply pulled her to his body.

"I look forward to it. Perhaps I can finally buy you that drink." He whispered softly.

"We shall see."

_**Thank you for making it to the bottom! I will make sure to allow anonymous reviews if I haven't already. So please, review, even if it is a few words. Say where I need to improve etc. I do plan to make these chapters long but for now they will have to suffice.**_

_**Much obliged :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to the third chapter! I'd like to thank those who have read, and I'm not sure if I have enabled anonymous reviews, but try to review to see if you can; I'd love to hear what you have to say!**_

_**Disclaimer: me no own, so no suing of little ol' me **____** Belongs to whomever it belongs; the characters (aside from Bailey) are not mine!**_

_**Chapter Three**_

AJ explained Bailey's terms to the boys that evening at the club, "She'll do it, but so long as she gets payment, otherwise she won't be helping." He reached for the glass of scotch he had put down and leaned comfortably back in his chair.

"Perfectly acceptable conditions, who wouldn't want to be paid for something like this? I'm happy she's willing to help considering..." Gordon began but stopped halfway, as though he couldn't say anymore.

"How did you know to contact her?" John asked, intrigued. He knew most of Gordon's contacts; having either met them or at the very least, heard of them.

"I knew her father, George. We go way back. I knew he had kids, but didn't know which of his sons took over. I'm guessing Bailey must work with one of them." Gordon shrugged as he picked up his cut cigar.

"He brothers have nothing to do with him according to Bailey." AJ said offhandedly, surprising the rest of the gang.

"What?" John frowned at AJ who looked a little astonished at what he had unwittingly said.

"Oh, her half-brothers, they don't have anything to do with their father since he got locked up again, so it fell to Bailey to pick up what he had left." AJ explained, sipping his drink, looking all the boys in the eyes.

Gordon made sound of acceptance, "Britt and Rhett. Always thought they'd be really into it. They weren't exactly angels if I remember rightly," the boys all looked to him in curiosity, "I said me and George went back. I've met his kids a few times. Haven't seen them in ten years, but they were hellions: always snatching something."

"When does Bailey wanna sort out meeting and all that?" Jake inquired, looking at AJ.

"She said to phone her up, name the time and place to do business." He answered. Jake nodded and glanced at Gordon to see what the boss had to say.

"Well, let's get this over with. John, you have to honours of ringing Miss Bailey and setting up a meeting." Gordon smiled as he handed his phone to the blonde man. John sighed and rolled his eyes as he slowly did what was asked of him and headed for the roof.

#####

AJ was sat waiting. He had arrived at the location Bailey had decided to meet at. He was going to be taking her to Gordon's penthouse to begin talks over payment, equipment and deployment of said equipment. This would lead to a final plan of taking the jewellery store.

As he took a long drag of his cigarette, a red 2008 model red Ford Mustang pulled up in the spot next to him. AJ turned at the sound of the engine and admired the powerful machine. He whistled lowly as Bailey got out of the car wearing a pair of reflective aviator sunglasses.

"Thanks," she smirked as she approached him, "nice to see you don't _always_ admire the view."

"Oh, I am. It just got better with the addition of that." AJ grinned, pointing at the red Mustang. Bailey rolled her eyes at the man in front of her.

"So, are we gonna stand here or are you gonna take me where I need to go?" She demanded, raising an eyebrow once again.

"I know a few places where you need to go." AJ winked. Bailey felt like slapping the smirk off of his face at his suggestion. Merely, she sighed in disgust and turned to the silver car the annoying young man was leaning on.

"I'm guessing you aren't up for _that_ then." AJ hinted. He was – inwardly anyway – slightly disappointed at her reaction to him. Perhaps he's just caught her at the wrong moment?

"Look, I am here to business. If I decide to anything else, it will be after lengthy consideration. But I doubt you'll get what you want so desperately. Anyone would think you aren't getting any and I can tell that isn't true. Or, are they not pleasing you? Or..." A sly grin appeared on Bailey's features, "or are you not satisfying them enough? Not doing what you need to in order to get them to back? Is it all..._functioning_?""

AJ's male pride at the implication made was incredibly wounded. If they weren't about to go to an important meeting, he'd really show her. But alas, he could not and stared in incredulity at the woman beside him.

"Well, keep shooting me down and you'll never know. But rest assured, I am perfectly capable of showing a woman the best time. They simply can't give it back." He answered proudly. Bailey shook her head at the absolute arrogance of this man.

"I'll take your word for it."

"You sure? I'd be happy to give you a demonstr-" AJ was swiftly interrupted by the brunette.

"NO! You haven't even gotten me a drink yet, but you're planning on getting me into bed? Nothing doing hot shot!" She cried, as her ire increased. Goodness knows what she'd do if he kept this up. Bailey wanted to remain calm and collected during this meeting. This was beginning to seem impossible if he kept this up.

####

AJ waltzed right into Gordon's penthouse and smiled at the guys all waiting around a table in the kitchen area.

"Guys, this is the ever so _lovely_," AJ gestured to the brunette behind him sarcastically, "Bailey." She shoved past him, making sure to give his ribs a slight thump as she passed, to take Gordon's waiting hand.

"Bailey Chase and you are Gordon, no?" She smiled demurely as she took the older man's hand.

"Yes I am. It's very nice to meet you finally, Bailey." Gordon grinned before he pointed to the guys behind him, "These are the rest of my crew: Jake, his brother Jesse, John and of course, you know AJ."

"My misfortune," She mumbled, "Very lovely to meet you gentlemen. I hear from your friend over there that you require my assistance?"

Jesse and John glanced over at AJ with smiles in their eyes, knowing that they were so going to tease him relentlessly over how this woman was speaking about him.

"We do indeed, my dear. Let's go into the library and discuss this more before we come to a result." Gordon suggested, placing his hand on her lower back and leading the young woman to the library.

####

Two hours later, they had come to a conclusion. Bailey had the misfortune to work with AJ on the deployment of the smoke grenades, but she would have sole control over construction. They decided it would be safer for Bailey not to know about the plan of infiltration so she wouldn't get into trouble if the cops ever managed to trace anything back to her.

So now, the finalising of the plan resulted in Bailey having to be driven back to her car by AJ.

"You should come to the club tonight like Gordon offered. We can go over some of the finer details of the deployment of those grenades." AJ proposed.

"Well, I suppose, but I need to make them first." Bailey replied, gazing intently out of the window. Despite how much he annoyed her, Bailey couldn't deny that AJ was good looking. She had a thing for tattoos too, which didn't help the matter. God, next thing you know, she'll find out he can play an instrument like the piano or something. She knew she'd be done for _then_. A man who could play an instrument was obviously good with his hands-

'_NO! Do not go there!_' Her mind yelled. But too late; an image came to her of his hands trailing over her waist and down over her hips-

'_Goddamn it! NO! As aesthetically pleasing as he is, do not think any further!_' Bailey chastised herself once again.

It seemed that during the time she was mentally smacking herself; AJ had arrived at the location and pulled up beside her Mustang.

"Bailey, you can get out now." He sighed and looked at the woman. Bailey appeared deep in thought but a light tapping on the shoulder returned her attention to him.

"We're here." He pointed to the car beside them.

"Right, okay, thanks." She muttered opening the door and proceeding to climb out, only to be halted by AJ's hand on her wrist.

"What?"

"So, are you gonna come to the club? I can finally buy you that drink." He smirked. Bailey rolled her eyes at him before yanking her hand out of his grasp. She climbed out, shut the door then leaned on it.

"Fine, but don't try anything while we are there. I'm not easy." She warned before flouncing off to her car.

"I think it is incredibly evident that you are _not _easy. This will be a most interesting... _Chase_." AJ grinned like a Cheshire cat at the pun before driving away, his mind still plagued by the blue-eyed Bailey Chase.

_**Thanks for getting to the bottom! I don't know if I like this chapter much. It seemed like filler, but needed all the same. Just to let you know: I barely know anything about smoke grenades etc. I've just heard of them many times on channels like History channel etc. **_

_**Hope you liked, and please review!**_

_**Much obliged! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello there! Welcome to the fourth chapter of 'Explosions'! Thanks for deciding to read it. I shall apologise for not updating sooner but I have returned to school and my German speaking exam is in less than two weeks! :S I do think this will be a little more centred around AJ and Bailey's bumpy relationship, so...**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Four**_

The music was loud and the beat was reverberating throughout the club when Bailey stepped inside. For this night, she was wearing a purple polo dress with one sleeve that had a high neckline that wrapped around her neck. Her right arm was sleeveless.

Bailey glanced around the club and eyed the bar for a moment, wondering if she should get a drink before trying to find AJ or one of the other men she had met earlier that day. In fact, Bailey pondered as to why she even _came_. Since when did she do as a man told her? As her blue eyes observed the people in the club, they landed on the familiar figure of AJ.

"Well, nice to see you good lookin'," He smirked, "glad to see you made it. Now I can buy you that drink." Bailey rolled her eyes as she approached him slowly. She took in his black slacks, suspenders and white dress shirt along with his trademark black and white fedora. Bailey had to admit that he really _was _good looking and very easy on the eye. Her observance did not go unnoticed by AJ and he grinned inwardly that, in truth, Bailey was physically attracted to him at least, even if she wouldn't admit to it.

"So, do I get the honour of being let into the VIP section with the guys?" She asked as they made their way to the bar. It proved to be quite awkward to move across the dance-floor to get to the bar so AJ ended up holding Bailey's wrist in order to get over to it.

"Finally," AJ sighed, "what's your poison Bailey?" He turned to the woman beside him as he eyed her up and down once more.

"Could I have a Flaming Volcano?" She smiled which grew bigger at the surprised look on AJ's face, "What, I can handle that." Bailey flicked a strand of her mousey-brow hair over her shoulder. AJ merely nodded and turned to the barman. A minute later, a Flaming Volcano decorated in little model palm trees was placed in front of her with a quick 'Enjoy'.

Bailey lifted the small straw to her lips and purposely glanced at AJ as she sucked some of the liquid up. AJ had a feeling she was playing with him, and it pleased him. However, _he _wanted to be the one to pull at her strings first.

Looks like he was beaten to it.

"Anyway, let's head upstairs and discuss," AJ placed his hand on her lower back as he led her back across the dance-floor. As they reached the other side, a beautiful woman approached them.

"AJ, Jake wanted me to tell you..." Bailey tuned out of their conversation when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She looked over her shoulder to see a large guy with scruffy black hair staring at her intently, and he started to head for her as Bailey turned her head. Inwardly cursing her stupidity, Bailey realised there was little she could do to get away by the time he reached her.

"Well hello...aren't you are pretty thing?" He slurred.

"Look, you're messing with the wrong girl, so save yourself some serious pain and get lost." Bailey hissed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa little girl...no need to get nasty, 'coz I'm pretty sure you _are _gonna like what I'm gonna do unless you resist me." He growled menacingly as his fingers grasped her upper arm tightly to the point of leaving a mark. Bailey noticed AJ had moved away a few feet to better hear the woman he was speaking to and hadn't noticed Bailey's predicament. Thinking fast, Bailey stamped on the guy's foot with her 4 inch heels. The man winced and lightly hopped (as though it would help!) before his hands found both Bailey's arms as she tried to hurry off.

"Well, you aren't gonna like it now, bitch!" He snarled and attempted to drag Bailey towards the door.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" An angry voice yelled, but still barely louder than the music. Bailey silently thanked whoever made AJ turn around; for once she was happy to see him coming. AJ's hands grasped the back of the man's shirt and hauled him away from Bailey into the waiting hands of the bouncer who Lily had called in to remove the man from her club.

"Oh thank you. I would have done more but that dude would have been bleeding from several places and I didn't want to ruin my dress." Bailey said flippantly, but her upper arm was turning a nasty shade of red from the man's grasp and AJ couldn't ignore it. He lightly grasped her elbow and looked it over, silently cursing at himself for not keeping an eye on a pretty girl.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Do you wanna talk business or not?" Bailey snapped at him. AJ sighed as he led her up the stairs to the VIP lounge. John had already found his girls for the evening and had left so it was only Jake there sipping a coke and vodka.

"Nice to see you Bailey." He saluted her with his glass as she nodded in response. Bailey quickly sat down and looked expectantly at AJ. He sat beside her and lifted up a briefcase.

"I came up with some ideas over shape and size for the grenades, but I know you need to decide on the final design." AJ explained as he spread some hand-drawn images on the coffee table that was situated before the sofa. Bailey poured over them for several minutes, nodding in agreement with some of the measurements around the designs.

"I see you know what you're doing. Of course, I need to decide quantities et cetera, but I think we have a place to start. Very good AJ." She allowed a small smile to grace her features. AJ smirked at the praise, but Bailey didn't let him gloat too much, "Of course, these will only work if they are the correct size for deployment whilst you go in and take your...desired jewels."

They scoured over the drawings once more before deciding to leave it. AJ's eyes once again were drawn to the marks on Bailey's upper arms. They were bright red and looked very painful. They would likely become bruises by morning.

"Hey look, Bailey," He began, "I know you and I aren't exactly friends, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time?" Wow, AJ was surprised he even remembered _how _to ask a girl out. Since he left college, he hadn't had a date, instead opting to pleasure himself with someone different most nights.

Bailey was stunned. She could tell he was a player; he had that look about him. But still, she felt flattered – and that actually annoyed her – that he decided to ask her.

"Wow, you've only just managed to get me a drink and that was only because I had to come tonight. What makes you think you're gonna get anything more?" She enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, if you don't wanna, fine. Just tell, okay, instead of being so bitchy about it." AJ sneered and Bailey was once again stunned to see she had managed to hurt him and she felt a little bad about it.

"Wait, wait. I guess I should thank you for getting that guy away from me," she admitted, "so one dinner okay, and you can choose the time and place. Fair enough?"

A big grin spread across AJ's face, "Alright, how about Italian on Saturday. I'll keep the venue a surprise."

Bailey nodded and smiled briefly, "Fine, see you Saturday at seven?"

"Saturday at seven for Italian; it's a date sweetheart." AJ smirked. He watched her as she left; her slender figure seared into his mind.

'_Oh yeah, two points to AJ!_' He chuckled inwardly. AJ's day had just gotten better.

_**Well, thanks for getting to the bottom! Another filler, but things should be picking up next chapter. I don't know when I can get that up, but I shall try my best. Thank you to those who have read, and please review as they will keep me going. I'm thinking anonymous reviews are doable, but if they aren't, could someone PM and tell me how to set it so they are!**_

_**Much obliged! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well here it is! The fifth chapter! My German speaking went well...I think. LOL **_

_**I would like to thank those who reviewed. Danke schön to my German readers, Grazie, Gracias, Merci, Thank You! To all!**_

_**Chapter Five**_

'_Why? Why, why, why, why, why?!' _Bailey couldn't think as to why she decided to agree to a dinner out with AJ. The man absolutely pissed her off! He seemed so sure of himself; so smug and arrogant!

'_Could it have something to do with his eyes, his arms, his lips and practically the rest of his body?_' a little voice in the back of her head suggested to which Bailey snorted in disbelief. '_There is more to a man than that...oh god, kill me if he has tattoos, or plays an instrument...don't think I could take it then!_'

So here she was, deciding what to wear. It was six o'clock on the very Saturday designated for their dinner-date and Bailey had no idea what to wear. Finally, she decided on a white dress with a navy lace overlay and her two inch white peep-toe heels. Her mousey-brown hair was naturally wavy so Bailey left them as they were and went for the natural look with a slick of mascara and some peach coloured lip gloss. For once, her skin was clear and so very little foundation was needed. Even though she did very little with her make-up, a sudden peeping of a horn surprised Bailey. From her window she spied AJ getting out of a silver sports car and making his way to the door of her apartment block. A second later, she heard the buzzer and hurried to open the door.

Bailey felt nervous. She'd had loads of dates, but never really had time to have a serious relationship with anybody since high school. '_Since when did I even __**want **__a relationship? I haven't even had the date yet!_' Bailey's mind shrieked. Shaking her head, Bailey went to answer the door, trying to prepare herself for whatever was on the other side of it.

AJ echoed the same feeling as Bailey did. He hadn't been on a date in a few years. In fact, he was surprised he even remembered how to ask her out. Bailey seemed like such an up-tight woman. She was defiant and resisted any help from others; especially men it seemed. AJ didn't want to admit outwardly that he was intimidated to ask Bailey out. The guys would never let him live it down. That's why he snapped at her when she mockingly commented on having little luck when it came to offering her anything.

AJ only hoped he could leave an impression on Bailey. For reasons unknown, he was drawn to this girl. She had a fierce temper that was well controlled but her light eyes shined ferociously if you ever noticed it. That was when you knew you had only to say one more thing and Bailey would rip into you so bad.

Adjusting his trademark fedora once more and straightening his navy tie and matching suspenders over his pinstripe shirt. The door swung open and revealed a beautifully dressed, bronze haired young woman. Her eyes that had been blue when AJ had first set eyes on her had turned a strange mix of blue and green and had lit up at the sight of him (he hoped).

Bailey's train of thought was abruptly halted when her eyes were laid on the dazzling smile of her date, "Hi," she breathed.

"Well, I can see I have stunned you into silence with my debonair looks," AJ smirked, "and I can honestly say you don't look too bad either. Shall we?" he offered Bailey his arm, smiling all the while. She held her hand up and hurried back into the apartment. AJ frowned as he heard scuffling and then a small cry of success.

"Well, are we ready?" Bailey smirked as she snagged hold of AJ's arm and rushed off down the stairs and out towards the sleek sports car.

The drive to a quaint Italian restaurant took only twenty minutes and Bailey was pleasantly surprised. She thought AJ would choose some upscale place where only the elite got to go because of prices or because of who you knew. But this place was subdued, with only a few couples dining from what Bailey could tell.

Suddenly, the door was opened and a hand appeared in her peripheral vision, "Shall we?" He echoed from earlier. Bailey smirked, and took the proffered hand. It took her a moment to balance correctly on the narrow heels but AJ quickly led her inside.

Bailey admired the decor as AJ spoke to the hostess and as they were led towards as table beside a window and partially nestled in a corner.

"So, what does the lady like?" AJ inquired with another smirk - these looked as though these were becoming trademark too – and held open the menu for both of them.

"Well, I do like my pasta," Bailey grinned, "let's see what they've got!"

"And so, my uncle let go of the hose just as the damn dog leapt up and tackled him to ground! I'm pretty certain that his dog watched too much football. Took him all the way down, and of course, water went everywhere. Including over the washing my mother had just dried..._and _my mother!" Bailey's eyes watered with laughter as she concluded her story of a time that seemed so far away. AJ laughed along with her; enjoying how her face lit up as she laughed.

Their meal had been thoroughly endowed with banter between the pair yet the dessert was reserved and calm as they shared – of course – tiramisu. And now, they were simply enjoying each other's company, laughing at experiences of their childhoods. AJ was astonished to find out that Bailey had actually been born in New Zealand. Her mother, who had left boyfriend George Clarke – Bailey's father – had gone to New Zealand to visit her homeland and her grandmother. Bailey arrived two weeks premature and so she was born in Auckland, New Zealand.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Bailey asked, leaning her chin on her clasped hands as he elbows rested on the table top.

"Nope, just me," AJ shrugged. Bailey nodded slowly, watching his expression. It seemed to her that speaking of family – _his _that is – wasn't exactly sitting well for him, so she let it slide.

"I think I should get back. I have to clear some things out in the store tomorrow morning before I open up." Bailey said as she yawned. They paid, or more rightly AJ did, and they slowly made their way to the car. The journey home felt quicker this time around and they were soon outside Bailey's apartment building.

"Well I must say AJ, for a guy like you; you sure know how to impress a girl on a date." Bailey praised him, smirking once more, '_Smirking is the 'in thing' with us isn't it?_' she mused.

"Well what can I say, I made an effort. You are a challenge Miss Chase. Those other women are easy and they don't care that they are. In fact, I didn't either. But...but you were worth impressing." AJ answered smoothly. Bailey chuckled at his flattery. She felt like rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, thank you for a wonderful evening. Be sure to contact me in regards to your smoke grenades. Can't forget about the _real _business, can we?" She purred. AJ nodded leisurely, his thoughts turning a little sombre at the reminder, "Goodnight AJ." Bailey began to turn to the door when she felt a hand rest on her left arm and pull her back around. Dazedly, she felt AJ's surprisingly soft lips upon hers. For a moment she didn't react but was soon enough kissing back.

His kiss wasn't what she expected. She expected it be rough, heated, but this was calm and soft. Tingles trembled up and down her spine repeatedly. Bailey had never felt like this before and was sad to be without it when AJ pulled back.

"Goodnight, Miss Chase." AJ murmured, barely an inch away from her face. Bailey watched as he stepped away, turned on his heel and sauntered back to his car and drove away. Hurriedly, she bolted up to her apartment, slammed the door shut and leaned heavily against it.

"Oh my God!"

_**And there is the end of it. Thanks for getting to the bottom! Again, much obliged to those who have reviewed and I would love to hear from others! I think this wasn't the best chapter, but I wanted to get at least SOMETHING up before my exams kick in again in a few weeks. **_

_**Much obliged! **___


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Please forgive me for not updating! I had my exams, which went well I hope, but then I found myself busier than expected. Applications, family events, crying over Game of Thrones...yeah, hectic!**_

_**So without further ado, Chapter Six (if I am not mistaken!)**_

Bailey pulled up outside her hardware store at seven the next morning. She tried desperately to rid her thoughts of AJ's tantalizing kiss. It seemed that no matter what she did, his soft lips on hers simply did not leave.

Hopefully, clearing out the back rooms of the store would put her mind at ease and distract her from the devilishly handsome – yet oh so arrogant – man that had impressed her so well. '_Think about the goddamn wiring you need to clear up!´_ Her mind chastised itself. Bailey shook her head and grabbed her iPod from the shelf beside her and started to listen to some Iron Maiden. (Hey, I'm a secret rocker! Nothing wrong with that!) she had so often told her friends.

However, the music was too good a distraction as she didn't hear the entrance door slide open; didn't hear the heavy booted footsteps approaching and only reacted when a hand grabbed the back of her neck. Bailey screamed in fright, but a bear-like hand promptly slapped over her mouth and her effects where hindered.

"Keep quiet and you won't get hurt." A heavily accented voice demanded. Bailey's eyes were wide with terror. Whoever was behind her was evidently a strong man as she could feel his muscles in the arms wrapped around her that effectively prevented her from escaping. Relenting, she allowed herself to be dragged backwards into the employee lounge where she was roughly deposited on the couch.

There were two men before her: one heavily muscled and covered in tattoos. The other was slimmer, leaner but by no means weak, "What do you want with me?" She was rather proud of the fact she kept her voice from cracking, but inside, Bailey was terrified at the prospect of being stuck with no escape.

The slimmer man with grey eyes and light brown hair that fell to his shoulders smiled. Whether seductively or slyly, Bailey couldn't decide, "Aren't you a pretty one?" he commented, caressing a finger down her cheek. Bailey twitched at the contact, causing this guy – was he Russian? – to chuckle, "feisty too, no? Tell me, who are you and why are you here?"

"What's it to ya? You've no right to manhandle me asshole." Bailey snapped.

"If you answer my questions, you may just find yourself alive in a few minutes. If you do not then," he gestured to the guy behind who pulled out a gun, "I'm afraid you'll find yourself very much dead and I'd hate for such a beautiful woman like you to end up that way, but I am not above shooting you." He shrugged, "So are you going to answer my questions?"

Bailey hesitantly nodded and sighed. There was no way out of this situation.

"Good, now who are you and why are you here?"

"Bailey Chase and I own this store." She responded.

"See, not so hard," the man crouched in front of her, smiling, "And where will I find George Clarke, huh?"

Bailey felt like laughing as she realised these were some men her father had worked with before, "If you wanna speak to that idiot, go to jail. Only place he's gonna be for the next few years."

The brown-haired guy frowned, "This is a problem."

"You aren't the first guys to come asking after him – but you are the first to ask so _politely _as you did today – so I'll just send you where I send the rest of 'em."

"And where is that?" He asked.

"A man by the name Royce up in 'Cisco, a guy George said was his second. The Blue Moon club, his favourite haunt, so ask there and he may be able to help you."

"Thank you pretty lady, but one last thing," he took hold of Bailey's chin in a firm grip, "who are you to Clarke?"

"His successor to this store, or did that escape your notice?" She hissed, yanking her chin from his fingers. The man frowned, but stood and nodded. He said something in another language and the intruders left.

Bailey took a deep breath, shook her head and returned to her cleaning.

#~#~#~#

"AJ, how has the designing been going? I'd like to see the product soon so we can hit this place." G said one evening at the club.

"It's okay. Designs have been chosen, we start working on 'em tomorrow. You down with that?" AJ replied, sipping a martini.

"Nice, can't wait for this taking. It goin' be real sweet man!" Jesse cheered from his perch beside John on the couch. They were fishing again for another lady to score.

"Hey AJ, there is some sweet stuff walkin' in right now. Your kinda girl!" John informed him merrily. AJ shook his head and waved in dismissal, "Hold up! You ain't looking for something tonight? What's got ya AJ?" John's face was a mask of shock.

"Say what? AJ ain't interested? Man, the world was gone on its head!" Jesse cried, taking a big gulp of whatever concoction was in his glass.

"I don't feel like it. I'm good." AJ said facetiously. Jesse and John looked at him as though he had gained another head and returned to their eyeballing of the young women downstairs. Jake, however, observed his buddy from the bar.

"So, what has made you, Mr. One Night Stand to forgo his usual activities?" Jake inquired quietly when AJ joined him at their private bar.

"Nothin' man." AJ mumbled, pouring himself some scotch.

"I know you. No girl has caught your eye longer than a night and nothin' has ever kept you from scoring in five years AJ. So what's up?" Jake countered.

AJ sighed and looked over at his friend, "A'right, I'm tryna impress a girl, you happy?"

Jake began to chuckle and patted AJ on the back, "Finally, somebody's got to ya!" He turned away and approached Lily who had come up the stairs. AJ watched him for a moment, wondering if he'd ever get Bailey to honestly like him. Her obstinacy defined she wasn't likely to in the near future despite her response to his kiss the other night.

#~#~#~#

Meanwhile, Bailey had just entered the club and spoke to the bouncer. Whilst he went to retrieve Lily, Bailey scanned the club casually and saw nobody who caught her eye. That is, until she looked over at the bar and saw a person she _really _didn't want to see. Before the man in question could turn her way, Bailey ducked her eyes and slowly approached the stairs leading up to the VIP area. For this night Bailey decided on a more casual v-necked dress that came close around the back of her neck where the imprints of hands from the intruders were turning into a lovely purple bruise.

"Hi Bailey, I'm Lily, Jake's girlfriend. The guys can see you, not that they were doing much." Lily grinned and motioned up the stairs. Bailey thanked her and steadily made her way up.

"Ah, lovely to see you Bailey," G smiled, hugging the young woman.

"Great to see you too, G. I thought I should show the rest of you guys the designs AJ and I agreed on." Bailey pulled out some drawings from the shoulder bag she carried and unravelled them on the coffee table.

"So this pin, like a grenade, needs to be pulled, then you must throw it. Once pulled, takes all of a few seconds to kick in and fog that place up. You will need to pick them up before you leave as that's evidence which can be traced, but I'm sure you know that." Bailey explained.

"Is that all?" John pressed, leaning forward intently.

"We decided on something simple so it wouldn't take over the time you guys need to get in, take, and leave." Bailey said. The guys nodded and began to talk over the plan now they had the grenade.

"C'mere," AJ gestured. Bailey did so and sat on the arm of the chair. AJ attempted to pull her into his lap but she had more or less glued herself to her perch.

"No way in hell. I'm not your girl." She scolded, folding her arms.

"Not yet," he smirked, but it soon fell away. Bailey's movements had shifted the neck of her dress and AJ spied the redness around the back of her neck. He stood and pulled the neckline of her dress.

"What in the hell are you doing?" She demanded quietly.

As AJ examined the bruising, he soon figured out what it was, "Who the hell did this to you?"

Bailey turned to him, about to order him to butt out of her business but words failed her when she saw the burning rage in his blue eyes.

_**DUN DUN DUNNNN, no probably wasn't needed. LOL. Anyway, thanks for getting to the bottom and for reading. Please review, guests and members alike, as they really do help me write!**_

_**Thanks to those who have followed and reviewed – you know who you are – love you guys! **_


End file.
